InuYasha Tale of the Forbidden Demigods
by YuGiOh-Lover25
Summary: Suddenly she saw a flash of red as InuYasha's claws ripped through the cloth and skin on her shoulder. An excruciating pain entered her body and she fell limply to the ground. She grunted and squished her eyes shut tightly in the pain. written as movie 5
1. Prologue

InuYasha- Tale of the Forbidden Demigods.

Prologue

The Betrayals

The beloved Priestess Kikyo stood in the field, waiting for her love, InuYasha, to arrive so she could give him the Sacred Shikon Jewel. Her long black hair was tied in its usual white ribbon and she wore the usual priestess clothes.

She relished the moment he told her he wished to use the jewel to become a human so he could be with her. If he used the jewel, she was to become an ordinary woman as well, as she would be no longer required to protect the jewel.

But something lingered on her mind as a young woman with long, flowing blonde hair with sad, sea blue eyes and the palest skin she'd ever seen on a person, entered her thoughts. Her hair flowed beyond her waist and her eyes were full of sadness and grief. Kikyo sighed at the thought of the young woman, and then forced her out of her mind as she heard the pit-pat of InuYasha's running bare feet on the grass coming up behind her.

Suddenly she saw a flash of red as InuYasha's claws ripped through the cloth and skin on her shoulder. An excruciating pain entered her body and she fell limply to the ground. She grunted and squished her eyes shut tightly in the pain. She opened them and looked forward at the Shikon jewel. She attempted to reach forward for it when a familiar foot stepped on her fragile and thin hand.

"Fool" stated the voice and Kikyo gazed up at her attacker as he continued, "I have no desire whatsoever to become human. But thanks for the Shikon jewel, now watch as i use it to slaughter the village"

Kikyo gasped in shock and watched him leave cackling, as she lay there, frozen by fear and the pain of betrayal and her wound.

Meanwhile, a long, white haired half dog demon stood by the tree waiting for Kikyo to bring him the Sacred Jewel so he could use it to become human. He longed for when he could embrace his human emotions and embrace his love Kikyo. He had no idea of what would happen next.

Suddenly the same woman with long blonde hair entered his mind as well. He sighed at the thought of her. A memory entered his mind making him gasp a little, becoming lost in his own mind.

_The young girl stood beside Kikyo as she started slaying a few demons that had tried to steal the Shikon jewel. She turned and saw a demon heading straight for Kikyo from behind. _

"_Kikyo! Behind you!" she warned as she ran to Kikyo, attempting to shield her from the attack, however InuYasha jumped up from a bush and slashed the demon into many tiny pieces. The girl sighed but then turned as she noticed something._

_Her scream echoed throughout the entire village and InuYasha and Kikyo both gasped in shock as they turned to see her fall to the ground as a trickle of blood slowly engulfed the pavement floor. Kikyo growled and then shot the final demon with her arrow then ran to the girl and lifted her slightly as InuYasha ran to their side._

_They were in the hut the next day with the young girl in bed, a bandage wrapped round her head and a fever building slightly. Kikyo stood from sitting beside her, then walked past InuYasha, leading him outside._

"_She has severe head injuries. When she wakes up, she might not remember who we are. In fact, i'm almost certain of it" stated Kikyo, looking at the ground in guilt. InuYasha sighed._

"_Well, at least she won't remember her horrible past then. Isn't that a good thing then?" he asked her, then realised how dumb he sounded and looked at the ground in guilt. Even though she was stronger than both of them put together, she required so much protection because she was so fragile. That was the last thing he said about her that day._

Suddenly arrows shot past him and hit the tree nearby him, making him swing around to glare straight at his attacker, straight at the sight of his love, straight into the eyes of Kikyo with her bow and sacred arrow raised and pointed at him.

"Die InuYasha!" she called as she then fired her arrow, making him jump to dodge and run off with her at his heels. He was then captured in a net by the villagers but jumped out of the trees and slashed the net open with his claws.

If Kikyo wouldn't give him the jewel and would betray him, he would steal the jewel from right under her nose. He dodged the spears and shots from the villagers and burst into the hut that housed the sacred jewel.

He smelled the fumes of the poison musk that filled the fires surrounding it that protected the jewel from demons and he covered his nose with his sleeve as he grabbed the jewel.

"Finally, a way for me to become full demon at last!" he exclaimed in triumph. The door was then knocked down by the villagers and they shot arrows at him, making him jump out of the way as the arrows hit the torches, knocking them over and setting the hut of fire. He jumped out through the roof as the hut exploded, most likely killing everyone inside the hut.

He jumped through the air and then ran past the buildings that lay dormant. Suddenly a cry of his name caught his attention as he turned to see Kikyo aim and fire an arrow straight at him. It pierced him through the heart, pinning him the tree behind him. The force of the hit made him drop the jewel and try desperately for the jewel.

He looked up at Kikyo and saw the wind blow her hair slightly as she stared coldly at him. Suddenly a cry filled the air as both of them turned to look at a young woman with long blonde hair and blue, grief stricken eyes, in a long white dress that was used as a bed dress and a bandage wrapped around her head, staring at the both of them with grief filled eyes as she stared at them in disbelief. She walked slowly to the tree and reached for her best friend.

"Inu...Yasha... Kikyo... why?" she asked slowly as InuYasha then asked Kikyo why, then closed his eyes, dying against the tree. The blonde haired girl gasped as tears filled her eyes. Kikyo then grabbed a hold of the sacred jewel and fell to the ground from the wound on her shoulder.

The girl turned and gasped as she noticed her wound, and collapsed to her level, tears falling from her eyes. A young black haired girl ran to them along with the other villagers.

"Sister Kikyo!" she called as the blonde then took a firm hold of the girl, stopping her from advancing any further. Kikyo smiled slightly.

"Kaeda, Burn the Shikon jewel with my body, as i won't be with you very much longer. Take care of the village for me" she stated as she then started crying with the jewel in her hands, then collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Sister Kikyo!" called out Kaeda, and the blonde girl hugged her tightly. Now not only InuYasha was dead, but Kikyo was also dead, and she'd just lost the two people she was fought so hard to keep remembering, only to see them kill each other. But things would change after 50 years time, even though she didn't know.


	2. And so we meet again

**Okay! Just so everyone's clear, I used to be the author no nome. Unfortunately, i lost my password and when i tried to recover it, i'd realised that my email account had been deactivated for a year or so, so i had to create a new one. Continuations of the stories on that account with be found on this account, and i look forward to reviews as this is my first InuYasha fanfic, so please, don't hold back during reviews, please be honest. Good and bad reviews accepted!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**And so we meet again...**_

In the shadows of the palace, surrounded in a powerful and dark miasma, a middle aged man with an angelic face and body sat on the throne in the shadows. His royal robes and nose-below were all that could be seen as the rest was shrouded in darkness. He was looking straight at the young male teen that bowed before him. The teen had chin length blonde hair and wore a white and light blue suit and had incredibly pale skin.

"My lord, i'm sorry it's taken us so long to locate her, as they seem to keep hiding her the moment we're about to find her, but they've finally failed. I've located her, she's actually in a nearby village, but so's that pesky and irritating half demon InuYasha. I don't think they know about each other yet milord. May we use this as our advantage?" he stated to the man, and the man grinned wickedly.

"Yes my boy. Take her back, and make sure this time you **kill **her!" he answered and the boy lifted his head and nodded as he opened his light blue eyes and smiled evilly back at his master.

"Very well then. Consider her dead milord!" he vowed and then bowed again as he turned and walked off to catch his prey. The man stayed on his throne, then grinned again. _Finally, this time there's no escape for you my dear!_

Meanwhile, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara entered the village they'd just arrived at. The cool wind blew and Kagome found herself in heaven just being here with her beloved friends. The town looked peaceful and according to InuYasha, no slaughters or killings had taken place in the village which was a relief to Kagome.

Suddenly InuYasha tensed and stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air wildly. He looked bewildered and shocked at the smell he'd just sniffed. Everyone turned to look at him in curiosity. His eyes then widened and he took off in a straight line, with everyone running behind at his heels trying to catch up.

"what's wrong InuYasha! Is it a demon?" exclaimed Sango, getting her weapon ready for battle. InuYasha then stopped letting dirt fly in front of him as he stood in front of a small hut. He slowly opened the door.

"No, it's not a demon. It's..." he started as he opened the door and walked inside revealing a young teen girl no older than Kagome, with long blonde hair, pale skin and light blue eyes in a blue kimono, laying on the ground with a towel on her head.

InuYasha's face softened and he walked closer to her as she slowly turned to look at him. Her eyes widened and she gasped silently.

"Her..." finished InuYasha as the girl then sat up letting the towel fall and she stood, supporting herself on the wall as she wasn't strong enough to stand properly.

"Inu...Yasha?" she asked in a whisper, and he nodded. Tears started to form in her crystal blue eyes and she let go of the wall, hugging him as she let her tears fall down her cheeks. InuYasha hugged her back immediately, stroking her hair trying to soothe her.

"I though Kikyo killed you when she bound you to the sacred tree 50 years ago. But you're alive, and you're here!" she exclaimed and tightened her grip on him. Kagome glared a little, and Shippo noticed a little, then pinched her neck lightly. Kagome turned to look at him.

"They're probably just friends from then. I don't think it's anything you need to worry about Kagome" whispered Shippo and Kagome's expression subsided as she realised he was probably right.

"InuYasha, just who is this girl? Do you know her?" asked Miroku and InuYasha pulled out of the hug and supported her shoulders with his hands as he turned to look at Miroku and the gang.

"Yeah, it just turns out i do. This is Natsuki, she's an old friend of mine and Kikyo's. We ended up leaving her behind for 50 years. Sorry about that Nat" answered InuYasha and she turned to look at him, then smiled.

"Never mind that. I'm used to losing people, after all, i've been going through it for nearly 6 millennia or more" she answered and then Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo fell to the ground in shock.

"You're how old!" exclaimed Kagome in shock and disbelief. Natsuki laughed.

"I never age. So I've been around since the beginning of time pretty much. I belong to a race called the demigods. I'm a half breed too, half god half human. About 50 years there were thousands of my kind, then wars broke out and the kings and rulers got their men to hunt down demigods to use in the war because of their incredible powers.

InuYasha and Kikyo found me before they sent me into the war and rescued me. They hid me and took care of me, then Kikyo died and InuYasha was bound to the tree. Then the wars suddenly came to a stop and I've been the last one left. Just think, if they hadn't busted me out, the demigod race would be extinct. I've been wandering around ever since" she explained and the gang listened with curiosity and in awe.

"You really think you're the last one left Nat?" asked InuYasha scratching his head a little. Natsuki laughed and hit him playfully on the head making him grin at her.

"Yeah, i've been searching these past 50 years, and i haven't come across a single one" she answered, and Kirara walked up to her, then rubbed her side against Natsuki's legs. She started purring. Natsuki smiled and then smiled at Sango who was giggling at Kirara.

Suddenly Natsuki's face became paler and she became wobbly on her feet. She grit her teeth together and frowned as she stumbled out through the door, followed by the rest of the gang. Natsuki walked to the vegetable harvest that was growing behind the hut and they saw an elderly woman with short grey hair in a pale purple and pink kimono on her knees attending the field.

"Uh... Lady Renate?" stated Natsuki and the lady turned to look at her, then gasped. She stood and walked to her as Natsuki's legs wobbled again and she fell forward, straight into the lady's open arms. Renate bent to her knees and cradled Natsuki's head in her arms gently like she was a precious vase that would break at the slightest touch.

InuYasha rushed to them and crouched by Natsuki. He placed a hand on Natsuki's forehead and placed another on his own. The rest of the gang rushed to them too, and watched in worry.

"She has a fever. How long has Nat had this fever old lady!" questioned InuYasha and the Renate glared at him.

"The poor girl has been suffering from this terrible fever for about a week now, and it only seems to have been getting worse. Poor Natsuki, I just hope we don't end up losing our last demigod to a fever. And my name isn't old lady, it's Lady Renate to you, young half demon" answered Renate and InuYasha looked dumbfounded. Someone had actually talked back to him like Lady Kaede does.

"InuYasha, show some respect to Lady Renate. Sorry, that's InuYasha, an old friend of Natsuki's, I'm Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. We only just met Natsuki" stated Kagome as she hit InuYasha over to the head with her fist. InuYasha held his head in pain.

"Ow... dammit... why is it that when you hit me it hurts and when Nat does i barely feel it!" exclaimed InuYasha in fury as he yelled at Kagome who started yelling back at him and they started a little argument while everyone else sighed in annoyance.

"It seems like Natsuki's fever has died down a little today, but this happened a few days ago as well, and then it struck back again a few hours later, almost wiping her of all her strength and spirit. She almost didn't make it then" stated Renate as she felt Natsuki's forehead.

"She almost died!" cried out Shippo and InuYasha stopped arguing and rushed to Renate and Natsuki again.

"I'll... be alright... I feel better today... better than what i have all week!" whispered Natsuki and Renate hushed her. Natsuki slowly sat up and then picked herself off the ground, standing with wobbly legs.

"Natsuki, you shouldn't strain yourself! Your fever could get worse!" warned Kagome as Sango walked to her ready to catch her if she fell again. InuYasha watched her, too dumbfounded to say anything.

"I'm alright. InuYasha being here is enough to give me the strength to get over this fever. I now have a reason, to be here for InuYasha, my best friend!" stated Natsuki and she turned around to smile at everyone.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Sango, and Natsuki nodded while laughing. Miroku walked to Natsuki while rubbing his hands together grinning.

"Now that that's sorted out. Natsuki, in order to give my family a chance to kill Naraku and cure us of the curse he's placed on us in case i should fail, and to increase the demigod species, would you please consider bearing my child?" asked Miroku, holding Natsuki's hands and looking her in the eyes.

Natsuki looked at him blankly, blinking a few times, then Sango hit him on the head with her weapon, and InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo glared at him as he chuckled nervously. Natsuki then burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Sorry Miroku. But demigods are created by a human and god. Demigods are infertile. So demigods can't increase the species. Sorry about that, thought everyone knew that fact" answered Natsuki and Miroku rubbed the back of his head while laughing nervously.

"That dumbass.." stated Shippo. InuYasha looked very confused.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" asked Kagome and he turned to look at her.

"It's just.. in all the time i've known Natsuki, i never knew they were infertile" answered InuYasha and Kagome looked at him blankly. Natsuki recovered from her laughing fit and looked at InuYasha. Then she heard something in the trees behind the field.

She turned to look there and saw a figure in the darkness walk slowly out of the trees. He had chin length blonde hair and light blue eyes, pale skin and was wearing a white and blue outfit. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Why did they look so similar? The teen chuckled and looked at her.

"Natsuki, Natsuki. You know how long i've been looking for you? It's been way too long,and you've been hiding for way too long. Now... if you come along with me, i won't hurt your friends over there" he said, grinning wickedly at her.

"What do you mean hiding? Who are you?" asked Natsuki, glaring at him. Renate stood and stepped forward.

"You mustn't take her young man, she's ill with a fever, if you take her she might not make it!" warned Renate.

"I don't care about that old hag! I'm Manuto, and i'm Natsuki's worst nightmare, i'm her grim reaper, her death! Now, you've taken too long, you leave me with no choice but to use force! Go demons!" commanded Manuto then hundreds of demons burst out of the shadows and flew past Natsuki and started attacking InuYasha and the gang. Manuto dashed at Natsuki and picked her up, then turned and ran off into the shadows.

"InuYasha! Lady Renate!" yelled Natsuki as they disappeared into the shadows. InuYasha slashed a demon in half with his sword, then looked at the shadows.

"Nat! Natsuki!" he yelled out as fury engulfed him. Everyone dashed inside the hut while InuYasha got his sword ready, then performed the windscar on them, destroying all of them. Demon parts fell to the ground in a shower as InuYasha watched in horror as his best friend was taken away.


	3. What if everything you thought you knew

**Hey everyone! Hope you like the series so far. In case you guys are wondering about the story and what it's all about or something like that, this is the info i couldn't get up while i was doing the details for this story.**

**Okay, first of all, it's written as if it's the 5****th**** movie. As all InuYasha fans probably know, there's only 4 movies, and i decided i wasn't going to rewrite every movie with my character included, but create the 5****th**** movie and include her then. But in the series of InuYasha, which i'll write up soon after i finish this, she's found around episode 50 or something like that. **

**Anyway, Lady Renate, Manuto and Natsuki along with the mysterious man on that throne are all my characters, steal them and i will not stand for it! Hope that clears up any questions about the story! Any other questions, write in a message, NOT A REVIEW! And i will answer in this part of the next chapter or whatever chapter i'm up to in the story! All questions and reviews are welcome! Ps. Sorry if some characters are out of character, i'm trying my hardest to keep them the same, but i think i'm failing miserably, especially InuYasha...**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**What if everything you thought you knew, was wrong?**_

Kagome rushed to InuYasha's side and held his arm, attempting to stop him if he ran to where Manuto had ran off with Natsuki. InuYasha was looking at the ground, his teeth grit in anger making his canines look huge, and was growling in fury. His grip on Tetsuiga tightened and his claws started digging into his own skin making his hands bleed.

"I let him... I let him take her... it's all my fault... if i hadn't spent so much time fighting those demons... i could have saved her!" he growled to himself while Kagome watched him in horror.

"InuYasha, it isn't your fault. It's no ones fault. We were all busy fighting the demons and it gave him a perfect chance to snatch her. It's not your fault" stated Kagome and everyone watched them in worry.

"This is bad. With Natsuki's fever, if she's stressed or is out under pressure, her fever could explode and she may die. The last time it exploded she almost died. We must hurry and save her!" stated Renate as she walked to InuYasha and stood in front of him, a look of certainty on her face.

"InuYasha, you have what it takes to rescue her. I know that if you leave now, and leave all this guilt behind you, you can save her life. But you can only do that if you believe that too. It's all up to you to sort yourself out, and only you can teach yourself that. Now, hurry and save Natsuki, before it's too late!" stated Renate and InuYasha calmed down then lifted his head slightly to look down at her. His face, one of remorse and worry.

"InuYasha won't be alone to save her. He won't have to do it on his own. We'll be here by his side no matter what choices he makes to save her, and we'll be here to help him fight, always!" stated Sango as she walked to InuYasha, and patted his shoulder lightly. Miroku, Shippo and Kirara walked to him too, and smiled, or at least attempted to, at InuYasha.

InuYasha then smiled at Kagome, then turned and smiled at the rest of the gang. He turned to Renate with a look of determination on his face. He nodded and Renate smiled gratefully at him. InuYasha looked at the sky, which was his only limit, and then grinned as he let Kagome hop on his back, Sango, Shippo and Miroku hopped on Kirara's back and then they took off after Manuto and Natsuki.

Manuto ran through the trees at a super fast speed and Natsuki shrieked in fright as a tree came up in front of them. Manuto jumped higher over the tree and looked behind him to see InuYasha and the gang a few hundred metres away, running and flying to catch up.

He glared at InuYasha, who was carrying Kagome, and jumped over another tree up into the sky. Natsuki looked behind Manuto and noticed the gang. She extended her arm and reached for the gang.

"InuYasha! Everyone!" she exclaimed in horror and fright. InuYasha then jumped by Sango and Miroku and let Kagome climb onto Kirara as he then dashed forward and caught up to Manuto. He extended his hand to Natsuki as well and came within a metre of them.

"Natsuki! You give her back you bastard!" he yelled as he then performed his Iron Reaper Soul Stealer on Manuto's back and he flew forward, dropping Natsuki and landing on his face in the dirt. InuYasha jumped down and caught Natsuki before she hit the ground, then jumped back towards his friends.

"You did it InuYasha!" cheered Miroku who was holding onto Kagome so she wouldn't fall a few hundred feet to the ground. Sango had a big smile on her face and Shippo was dancing on her head. Her smile disappeared and Kagome gasped in horror as they all noticed Manuto standing and dashing forward to InuYasha with his face twisted in rage.

"InuYasha! Look out!" warned Kagome and InuYasha turned to look at Manuto as Natsuki shrieked and held her hand out as a blast of white energy burst from her hand and hit Manuto sending him flying up into the sky and disappeared. When the light faded, Natsuki's fever exploded and she passed out.

InuYasha landed on the ground and shook Natsuki gently. She didn't wake so he looked up at Kagome and the gang with a clueless expression. Kirara landed and Kagome ran to them, then checked Natsuki's forehead.

"Her fever's exploded. If she doesn't get help soon she'll die. I can give her some medicine that's in my backpack, but she needs to rest and sweat this fever off. We need blankets and a bed with pillows" stated Kagome as she looked up at InuYasha with a worried expression.

"We should take her to Lady Renate's village" said Shippo as he hopped off Kirara and crawled over to InuYasha, Kagome and Natsuki. Kagome shook her head.

"I think the best place to take her would be my world. It has better resting places, better medicine and if things get really bad, we could get a professional to help her. It's way more advanced in my world" stated Kagome and InuYasha nodded. Kagome and Shippo hopped back on Kirara and InuYasha lifted Natsuki as they ran to Lady Kaede's village and towards the Bone-Eaters well.

InuYasha, Kagome and the rest of the gang walked the last few steps towards the Bone-Eaters well. Sango, Miroku and Shippo nodded at InuYasha and Kagome, as she jumped down the well, then InuYasha held onto Natsuki tightly and jumped in after her.

Kagome exited the well back in her world and turned around to help InuYasha out of the well. They walked out of the shrine and Kagome looked at Natsuki in worry as she lay unconscious in InuYasha's arms. They walked to her front door and entered the house, which made Kagome's mum, her grandpa and her younger brother Souta rush to them and her mother gasped at the sight of them.

"Mum, it's InuYasha's old friend Natsuki. Her fever's exploded and she needs help!" exclaimed Natsuki and her mother rushed to Natsuki, picked her up and rushed her to a free bedroom, and ordered Souta to get some medicine and grandpa to get some pillows and blankets.

Kagome entered the room with InuYasha behind her a half hour later and sighed as Natsuki seemed to be recovering. She turned to look at InuYasha and he had a smile of relief on his face. Kagome smiled at InuYasha, relieved to know he was okay now.

InuYasha walked towards the bed as Natsuki laid on the bed with about 3 blankets on and a wet towel on her forehead and her fever slowly dying down. InuYasha sat on the side of the bed, and held Natsuki's hand gently while Kagome sat beside him and comforted him.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" asked Kagome, and InuYasha turned to look at her. He still held Natsuki's hand, but lifted his other hand and put it on top of Kagome's hand.

"Natsuki was probably my first best friend. While Kikyo was my first friend then first love, Natsuki grew from my second friend into my first best friend. I don't know why, but even though she has incredible power, she required our constant protection because she was so fragile, she still is in fact! So all i really want to do, is protect her and make up for the 50 years i've missed" answered InuYasha and Kagome sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

They then heard mumbles coming from Natsuki and they looked at her as her eyes slowly opened and her light blue eyes focussed on Kagome and InuYasha. She smiled weakly at them, and InuYasha gained a small smile.

"Hey, how're you feeling Natsuki? Your fever broke, so we took you to my time and got you some help" asked Kagome and she looked around the room, then nodded at Kagome.

"I feel much better now. Thank you Kagome, but did you say 'your' time?" asked Natsuki and Kagome nodded in reply.

"My time is 500 years in the future from your time. Welcome to the future Natsuki" stated Kagome and Natsuki's eyes widened in awe. She then slowly sat up and Kagome rushed to her.

"You shouldn't try to move yet" warned Kagome but Natsuki shook her head.

"I'm alright now. I'm strong enough to walk around, just as long as i don't push myself" answered Natsuki as she flipped the blanket off her as InuYasha stood and then pushed herself off the bed. She then turned to look at Kagome and InuYasha and smiled, giving them a thumbs up.

The door then opened and Kagome's mother peered in through the crack. She smiled at Natsuki, who smiled back in return.

"Mum! Look, Natsuki's alright now! Thank you so much for helping her mum!" exclaimed Kagome as she turned and noticed who Natsuki was smiling at. Her mother nodded in reply, then closed the door and left. Natsuki's smile faded and she looked at the ground as memories flashed through her mind.

"Natsuki, is something wrong?" asked InuYasha and she looked up at him. His expression was one of worry and concern.

"It's just... when Manuto was kidnapping me, he told me some things i never knew about. He told me i wasn't the last demigod, he's one too! And we're siblings too, plus our father, which is who he works for, wants me dead. He was also the one that created every demigod in the world, and he started the wars which killed off every one except me and Manuto. Then you guys all showed up and he had to stop his story short" answered Natsuki and Kagome walked to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, but we're here for you. We'll protect you Natsuki" stated Kagome and Natsuki smiled at her then looked at InuYasha who was really worried, and then realisation hit Natsuki, about her situation and her condition. She really was precious and if she was lost, it was all over!


	4. A Strange and Unfamiliar World

**Hi, me again... (Of course it's you, who else would it be?) SHUT UP! Uh... sorry, fight with my inner conscience. ANYWAY! I bring you chapter 3 of the already much loved series InuYasha- Tale of the Forbidden Demigods! Well... it's much loved cause of the poster i made for it on Deviantart, but i haven't gotten any reviews or questions yet... –cries- WAAHH! Come' on guys! Anonomous reviews are accepted too, meaning you don't have to be a member to leave a review! Please! Pretty pwease?**

**InuYasha: please guys... just review or even leave a comment saying you like the series, or else she's gonna start crying all over me again...**

**Kagome: as much as I'd hate to say it, he's right. Besides, having her all over InuYasha like that, bawling her eyes out is almost as worse as what she said is going to happen between Natsuki and InuYasha!**

**Natsuki: Wha? Did i miss something Kagome?**

**Kirby: KAGOME! –kicks out of the room- ps guys... i'm not a Kagome hater, it's just she nearly ruined a big secret and spoiler for the series which hasn't started yet. Though i AM a Kikyo hater, sorry InuYasha, get yourself a new girlfriend!**

**InuYasha: Wha? SINCE WHEN WERE YOU IN CONTROL OF MY LOVE LIFE!**

**Kirby: InuYasha! SIT! –InuYasha's face smashes into the ground- [blink, blink] OMG! IT WORKED FOR ME! YAY! Anyway guys, review or comment, anything's welcome, good or bad!**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Strange and Unfamiliar World, plus Koga appears... again...**_

The next morning InuYasha awoke and found himself in Kagome's bedroom on the floor. He sat up and looked around dumbfounded as the events of the previous day rushed back into his memory. He stood and looked around madly for Kagome, but she wasn't in the room and the bed was made nicely.

He opened the door and rushed down the stairs to find Natsuki sitting on some weird huge piece of furniture that looked like a chair crossed with a bed that looked so soft it could eat her as she sank into it. She was wrapped in a blanket and had pillows behind her and to her side as she leaned into what Kagome called a 'couch'. Her skin was still pale and she still looked ill, but she looked a bit healthier than what she'd been the previous day when they found her.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at InuYasha and smiled weakly. She lifted a shaking hand and waved hello at him and mumbled a greeting. He felt his frown smooth into a small smile as he greeted her back and walked to her and bent down next to the couch and felt her forehead.

"You feeling better today Natsuki? You gave us a good scare yesterday y'know?" asked InuYasha and Natsuki nodded slightly.

"I know... sorry i worried you all so much InuYasha" apologised Natsuki and InuYasha's eyes widened in shock. The frown returned and he looked angry.

"Don't apologise! It's not your fault!" yelled InuYasha and Kagome rushed into the room with an apron on and gloves to wash dishes on. She looked flustered but as soon as she entered the room Natsuki and InuYasha looked at her wondering what in the world she was wearing.

"Kagome? What are you wearing?" asked Natsuki and Kagome looked at her curiously. InuYasha blinked up at her in confusion.

"It's called an apron and these are rubber gloves. What was InuYasha yelling about?" asked Kagome and Natsuki and InuYasha looked at each other blankly. They then cracked up laughing and Kagome blinked a few times, looking at them like they were freaks. Clearly she'd missed something.

"Nothing Kagome, don't worry. You can go back to what you were doing before if you want. I'll look after Natsuki" answered InuYasha and she nodded, then turned and went back to washing the dishes. Natsuki then sat up slowly and searched for something among the pillows. She pulled out a strange black box rectangle thing with all these colourful dots on it. As soon as she pressed her finger against the big red dot the giant black box rectangle thing suddenly lit up and blasted out music and these people appeared to be stuck inside it. InuYasha and Natsuki shrieked and InuYasha covered Natsuki's head in case it tried to attack them.

Kagome then ran back into the lounge room again but just wearing her normal clothes. She looked at InuYasha trying very hard to protect Natsuki from the source of all the noise. They then heard snickers coming from Kagome and turned to see her covering her mouth trying so hard not to burst out into hysterical laughter, but to no avail. They looked at her blankly.

"I can't believe you guys are so scared of the tv! It's not going to hurt you guys, you can relax" exclaimed Kagome as she wiped a tear out of her eye. Natsuki looked from Kagome to the tv and back, then giggled a little. InuYasha looked at her, then started laughing too. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and some female voices were heard. Kagome then gasped and put her palms on her cheeks, freaking out. She looked from Natsuki and InuYasha to the door and back.

"Oh no! Natsuki, InuYasha, don't do anything crazy or stupid please! Okay, if they ask, you two are cousins alright!" stated Kagome in a whisper and she rushed to the door, opening it and letting her friends in. They walked into the lounge room and saw InuYasha leaning against the couch, his head almost resting against Natsuki's side as she laid on the couch, falling asleep. They blinked in confusion at InuYasha's ears.

"Those ears are a little headpiece, i make him wear it cause it looks so adorable!" said Kagome and she squealed a little like a fangirl. Her friends then started laughing with her and InuYasha turned to look at them all.

"Hey InuYasha, Who's that with you?" asked one of the girls and InuYasha waved at her. He looked behind him to look at Natsuki and smiled at her.

"She's my cousin, Natsuki. We were both in the area when she fell ill with a fever, so i took her here and she's been resting here. She gave me quite a scare though" answered InuYasha and the girls started swooning.

"Aw... he really cares about his cousin, doesn't he? Kagome, you are so lucky to have such a caring guy! I'm jealous, where'd you find a guy like him!" asked one of the girls and Kagome smiled while cringing.

"I found him at the boy store, haha, where do you think? In town!" answered Kagome and her friends cracked up laughing with her. Natsuki and InuYahsa looked at each other blankly. Natsuki's eyes then widened a little and she sat up, still clutching the blanket tightly around her. She then heaved herself off the couch, and stood, wobbling a little, then walked towards the stairs.

"Hey, where do you think you're going Natsuki!" asked InuYasha and Natsuki turned to glare at him. He cringed back a little and held his arms up defensively in fright.

"Can't a girl have a little privacy!" hissed Natsuki and InuYasha whimpered a little and nodded furiously. Natsuki then turned back to the stairs and started climbing them to get to the toilet. Kagome sighed as her friends started laughing.

"Those two have a funny relationship! I wish me and my cousin were like that!" said another of Kagome's friends and Kagome put her palm to her forehead, wishing slightly that all she had to do was glare to make him scared without the use of the necklace.

"Geez, she can be scary sometimes!" stated InuYasha, still shaking a little in fright.

"Oh, and I'm not!" asked Kagome and InuYahsa turned to look at her and yelped in fright again.

"But you actually hurt me when you're angry! Natsuki doesn't have to hurt me to make me scared!" answered InuYasha and Kagome sighed in defeat. Clearly Natsuki had a bigger influence on InuYasha than she did.

When Kagome's friends left, Natsuki returned from upstairs and walked to Kagome. They both turned to look at InuYasha and he cringed back in fright.

"Souta! Come here please!" called Kagome and Souta came running from downstairs and ran to InuYasha. He held a hand out and helped InuYasha up, then dragged him upstairs.

"well, InuYasha's finally gonna get another bath, after **how **long?" exclaimed Kagome and Natsuki laughed with her. Suddenly they heard InuYasha's cries from upstairs and Natsuki sighed, walked to the wall beside the stairs and waited as InuYasha then ran downstairs, still covered in suds from the bath, and was rambling on about how it was burning him. Natsuki grabbed a nearby towel and quickly turned to the stairs, wrapped the towel over InuYasha and pushed him back up the stairs and into the bathroom again with Souta. When the door shut, she sighed and then heard Souta lock it this time. Natsuki then walked down the stairs and sighed in front of Kagome.

"That happened before, except last time he ran into my room and i threw everything at him to get him out" stated Kagome and they cracked up laughing. Kagome then sat on the couch and Natsuki joined her.

"Kagome, why do you look so much like Kikyo? And InuYasha hasn't said a single thing about Kikyo to me since we found each other again" asked Natsuki and Kagome sighed, then started whispering the story to her because of InuYasha's sensitive hearing.

"I'm Kikyo's reincarnation. As you probably know, it's been 50 years back in the feudal era since Kikyo died and InuYasha was bound to the tree. I released InuYasha from the tree and the jewel of four souls, also known as the Shikon jewel was actually inside my body. It was released and when a demon took it, i shot the demon and it broke into thousands of shards and scattered everywhere. Now we have to stop Naraku, who was the demon that sabotaged InuYasha and Kikyo and tricked them into killing each other, from getting all the shards and becoming mighty powerful.

InuYasha doesn't like to talk about her because a demon witch stole Kikyo's ashes and brought her back as a living clay corpse thing, and she despises InuYasha. The only thing she wants is InuYasha to die with her and go to hell with her. Yet InuYahsa still loves her, knowing that she hates him" answered Kagome and Natsuki fell silent as took Kagome's words in carefully. Meanwhile InuYasha heard as he hid behind the wall. He sighed in defeat and turned around, pulling a cheerful face and ran down the stairs, and started talking to them.

After three more days of Natsuki asking Kagome what everything in her house was, Natsuki finally decided she was well enough to go back to the feudal era and stop her brother and father. Kagome walked to the shrine which housed the Bone-Eater's well with her giant yellow backpack on her back, plus her bow and arrows. Once they were all there, InuYasha helped Natsuki and Kagome get on the well.

Natsuki was wearing a light blue dress with a darker blue cardigan that Kagome had given her, with some dark brown gladiator sandals. Kagome wore her school uniform as always. Once they were on the well, InuYasha grabbed a hold of both of them, and they fell through the well and reappeared back in the feudal era.

They exited the well and walked to Kaede's village, which was where Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo were. They entered Kaede's hut and they all turned to look at the three of them. A smile crossed everyone's face and they all greeted each other in joy of being reunited.

They then all stood outside Kaede's hut and waved farewell to her and started walking to the next village, in hopes of finding Manuto and whoever Natsuki and Manuto's father was, and putting a stop to them. Not long after they'd exited the village, Kagome gasped.

"I'm sensing a Shikon jewel shard, and it's coming fast!" exclaimed Kagome as they turned to see a small tornado zooming towards them. InuYasha stepped in front of Kagome and Natsuki but was hit by the tornado. A wolf demon emerged and the tornado disappeared.

"Koga! It's nice to see you again!" welcomed Kagome and Natsuki gave a lopsided look as she looked under Koga to see InuYasha on the ground, grumbling at Koga. He got off of him and InuYasha stood, growling and yelled insults at him while Koga did the same.

"Koga declared he loves me or something like that, and InuYasha and him get into these jealousy fights nearly all the time. Don't ask me why he gets so jealous, he doesn't love me and we're not going out" whispered Kagome and Natsuki nodded in understanding.

"Strange. But yet again, boys are strange!" Natsuki whispered back, shrugging her shoulders. Koga then stopped paying attention to InuYasha and dashed forward to Kagome, taking her hands in his.

"Kagome, who's your friend here?" asked Koga and Kagome smiled at him.

"Actually, she's InuYasha's best friend from 50 years ago. Her name's Natsuki and she's just recovered from a terrible fever that nearly killed her" answered Kagome and Natsuki turned to glare at her.

"Way to tell him everything! Honestly Kagome, you make me sound like some sort of weakling!" hissed Natsuki and Kagome froze and gave an apologetic look back to Natsuki who sighed in defeat.

"We're trying to protect her from her father, who wants to kill her" stated InuYasha and Koga sniffed a few centimetres in front of Natsuki who gasped in surprise.

"You're a half breed. I smell human in you, yet i also smell something else. I've never smelled anything like this" stated Koga and Natsuki relaxed a little.

"It's god! She's a demigod you moron!" answered InuYasha, stomping the ground with his foot and getting ready to claw Koga's eyes out.

"Demigod! Can't you come up with something better than that? Everyone knows demigods are extinct!" exclaimed Koga and Natsuki looked at the ground.

"Actually, i am a demigod. Me and my brother are the last ones left" stated Koga and he turned to look at her in amazement.

"Well then, you can count me in to protect you and your brother! I'm Koga, leader of the demon wolf tribe and, don't get the wrong idea, I'm in love with Kagome, but you're a friend of hers, that's why i'm gonna help you, so you can count on me!" stated Koga and she smiled at him, very confused by the suddenly load of information.

InuYasha growled a little but then stopped, and sniffed the air. He then turned to look behind him as a silhouette appeared in the shadows. InuYasha growled and got into a defensive pose, ready to strike. The figure appeared and it was revealed to be Sesshomaru and Jaken with Rin. Natsuki smiled and started walking to him, greeting him in a friendly manner, when her eyes widened as Sesshomaru lifted his right hand and sent an energy blade at her, knocking her over to the ground.

InuYahsa gasped and growled at him. Natsuki sat up, rubbing the back of her head in pain. The group gasped and got ready to attack and Rin gasped and hid behind Jaken who got ready to use his staff of two heads. Natsuki looked up at Sesshomaru, totally clueless as to what he was trying to do.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing?" she asked and he got his hand ready to strike again.

"You have overstayed your welcome in this world. If you stay any longer the world will be in ruins. You must die!" stated Sesshomaru and Natsuki screamed in fright as he dashed forward, attempting to strike her again but she jumped out of the road and started running for her life as the gang started blocking him off. Sesshomaru got ready to strike again!


	5. The Battle for Natsuki's Life!

**I'm so happy! I got my first review! YAY! Anyway, as i promised, because i got a review, here's chapter 4! Yahoo!**

**InuYasha: oh god... she's going nuts now! –watches Kirby jump around like a little idiot- [sigh] Don't make me use my Iron Reaver Soul Stealer on you!**

**Kirby: o.O –gulp- -.- You wouldn't, would you?**

**InuYasha: oh you better believe i will! You're controlling me to use in your twisted ways of this story! I think that gives me permission to slice you up like a piece of cheese!**

**Kirby: uh... o.O I GIVE UP! PLEASE DON'T SLICE ME UP! I'LL NEVER SAY 'SIT' AGAIN!**

**InuYasha: -goes face flat on the ground- -.-**

**Kirby: uh... sorry! Anyway, review and fav, comment, etc. I just need one comment for this chapter in order to start making the next chapter! You find my artwork for this series so far at:**

**.com/**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Battle for Natsuki's Life**_

Natsuki rushed to InuYasha and Koga as InuYasha pulled out his tetsusaiga and made it transform in time to block Sesshomaru's attack. Koga grabbed Natsuki and jumped with her out of harm's way. He placed her back on her feet and growled in fury at Sesshomaru.

"Who does that bastard Sesshomaru think he is! Trying to hit and even kill a girl!" he hissed and Natsuki realised just how serious Sesshomaru was. Kagome ran to Natsuki, grabbed her shoulder and turned her to run towards Miroku and Sango. She had her bow and arrows ready to fight, and Kirara had transformed into her full size.

"Natsuki, run with Kirara and get out of here!" commanded Sango and Natsuki nodded, running past Kagome, Miroku and Sango, and ran with Kirara and Shippo to safety. Sesshomaru noticed her run then used his newly re-attached arm to send an energy whip right at Natsuki, hitting her in the back. She cried out in pain as she went flying forward. Kirara caught her then flew with Shippo on her too to safety.

InuYasha growled and attempted to strike Sesshomaru continuously with his sword, but he kept blocking, while using his other hand to use energy whips against Koga. Sango rushed forward and threw her boomerang which Sesshomaru zoomed out of the way in time, leaving InuYasha to take the hit instead. He cried out in agony as the boomerang sent him flying into the dirt. Sango gasped in shock, forgetting how fast Sesshomaru moved. Kagome turned to look at Sango, and nodded, reassuring her that InuYasha was okay.

Miroku removed the prayer beads from his wrist and unleashed his wind tunnel in order to get Koga away from Sesshomaru. Kagome got one of her arrows in her bow, then shot, missing Sesshomaru and he reappeared in front of her. InuYasha gasped and attempted to run to them, but Sesshomaru had hit Kagome, sending her flying onto Sango and into two trees, knocking them down and leaving sharp points in the bark.

InuYasha and Koga gasped and yelled out Kagome and Sango's name in worry as Sesshomaru then suddenly darted to Koga and Miroku. Miroku gasped as Koga growled and Sesshomaru lifted his sword and hit them square on the chest. They went flying onto the ground and didn't stir.

InuYasha yelled out their name in concern, then growled and hit Sesshomaru's sword with his. Sesshomaru smirked at this, then got his hand ready to strike InuYasha, but InuYasha blocked it with his own hand.

Meanwhile, Natsuki had regained her composure on Kirara and was now riding her the same way Sango did. Shippo jumped on Natsuki's shoulder and looked at her.

"Natsuki, what did you do to upset Sesshomaru?" asked Shippo and Natsuki shrugged in reply.

"I don't know. I don't recall doing anything to him, in fact, 50 years ago, he made a pledge as well as InuYasha and Kikyo, though separately, to protect me. I'd managed to worm my way into his heart slightly to be protected by him!" answered Natsuki in total disbelief as to what was happening.

"Maybe it was you disappearing for 50 years or something?" wondered Shippo and Natsuki frowned, seriously thinking that wasn't the case. She gasped as the reason suddenly hit her.

"He's doing this cause he thinks that Manuto and my father will hurt Rin in order to kill me, so he's trying to kill me before that happens! This is terrible! He thinks he's doing the right thing, but he's just doing what they want him to do!" exclaimed Natsuki and Shippo jumped in fright.

"You're right! I just hope that the others are alright and haven't been killed!" said Shippoand Natsuki gasped, realising he was right. Sesshomaru would kill the others to get to her so he could kill her too. She grabbed a hold of Kirara's fur and bent over her to look at her.

"Kirara, we have to go back! I know why he's doing this now, please, we have to save them and reason with Sesshomaru!" pleaded Natsuki and Kirara turned around and started flying back.

InuYasha skidded in the dirt and fell to one knee as he dug the Tetsusaiga into the ground and braced himself on it. Sesshomaru smirked and darted at him but InuYasha tightened his grip on his sword and sent an energy blast at him, knocking him back. InuYasha puffed and grit his teeth in exhaustion.

"Master Jaken, why is Lord Sesshomaru doing this! I thought he and InuYasha were sort of getting along now!" asked Rin and Jaken held his staff of two heads and looked back at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru is doing this to protect you Rin. He believes that Natsuki's evil brother will use you to get to him, so he's going to kill Natsuki before that even happens" answered Jaken and Rin nodded, understanding but still not approving.

"Sesshomaru, you've got it all wrong. If you kill Natsuki you'll just be doing what Manuto and her father want you to do. Natsuki's the only thing stopping them, if you kill her, they get it easy. Why can't you see that you arrogant and stubborn bastard!" exclaimed InuYasha as he stood and swung his sword at Sesshomaru again, who dodged and then hit InuYasha, sending him nearby Miroku and Koga.

Sesshomaru frowned, then sniffed the air and started walking in the direction of Natsuki's scent. Rin and Jaken followed him until they entered a clearing and saw Natsuki, Kirara and Shippo enter the clearing too. Natsuki gasped and Shippo shrieked in fright. Natsuki jumped off Kirara so Kirara and Shippo could stand in front of her. Shippo growled and Kirara sounded like she was going to eat Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru chuckled and dashed forward at them. He punched Shippo in the jaw, sending him flying up into one of the trees, knocking him out. He then kicked Kirara and whipped her with his energy whip. Kirara fell to the ground, unable to move because of the pain. Natsuki screamed in fright and held his cheeks with her hands, her nails digging into the skin nearby her eyes. Sesshomaru started walking to her and Natsuki fell to her knees, falling into a daze.

"Lord Sesshomaru, stop this! InuYasha is right, you're just doing what the enemy wants you to do! Killing her will ensure my demise!" cried out Rin and Sesshomaru gasped, stopping in his tracks. Natsuki blinked and looked up at him. Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"You mean I've been played for a fool? Is that what you're saying Rin?" asked Sesshomaru, looking down at his shaking hands.

"My Lord, the enemy has been playing you for a fool, and i'd hate to see you turn into a murderer of someone whom you once knew" answered Rin and Sesshomaru yelled in fury, gripping his sword and slicing down every tree he could see. Natsuki gasped and ran to Rin, holding her shoulders in a sisterly way.

"Natsuki!" cried Kagome as she and everyone else ran into the clearing to see Sesshomaru yelling in frustration and chopping down every tree with his sword. InuYasha gripped his sword and started walking to him with a grin on his face.

"Stop InuYasha! Sesshomaru spared me when he realised Rin was right. Don't attack him when he's trying to find himself!" said Natsuki and InuYasha stopped in his tracks in confusion as his tetsusaiga pulled him to the ground.

"Say WHAT! Why not attack the creep!" exclaimed InuYasha as he forgot about his sword and dashed in front of Natsuki, clearly flustered.

"In case you forgot Natsuki, the bastard just tried to kill you! And all of us for that matter! Did you shock knock your memory or something!" exclaimed InuYasha and Natsuki flinched behind Rin in fright.

"I'm saying that Sesshomaru is not in his right mind at the moment. He's trying to figure out what's right and what the right thing to do is! We can't kill him or injure him when he's like this, it'll prove we're no better than him!" answered Natsuki and he looked at Kagome and the others who nodded.

"Sesshomaru" said Natsuki and Sesshomaru stopped, then looked slowly up at her.

"Will you keep your oath you made 50 years ago and help me?" asked Natsuki and Sesshomaru stood, blinking in surprise.

"You'll... allow me to?" asked Sesshomaru and Natsuki smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru then smiled gently back at her and nodded.

"It would be my honour to redeem myself and protect you" answered Sesshomaru and Natsuki smiled gratefully at him. Natsuki felt like if she had him with her, she could accomplish anything!


	6. StepMother

**Hi guys, i didn't get any reviews... –sniff- does no one love me? anonymous reviews are accepted so if you don't have an account you can still review... **

**InuYasha: come on guys, don't get her crying again! Please, review, comment, whatever! Just do something!**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Step-Mother**_

"Damn it Natsuki, why does **he **and **he **need to be here with us?" asked InuYasha, his eye brow twitching as he pointed at Sesshomaru and Koga. The two of them frowned at InuYasha, then looked at Natsuki with pleading looks. Natsuki sighed, grabbed InuYasha's ear and dragged him away to sort him out.

"owowowow, Natsuki that hurts! I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me, you're getting to be like Kagome, you've been around her for too long!" exclaimed InuYasha as he was being dragged away. Kagome heard this and her eye brow twitched in annoyance. She growled and stood, stomping both feet on the ground. Koga and Sesshomaru looked at her, knowing what was going to happen.

"SIT!" she exclaimed and InuYasha yelped as he saw his necklace glow and felt the force of the beads trying to pull his face into the ground. Natsuki shrieked at what was happening that she totally forgot she still had a hold of InuYasha's ear. When he was pulled down into the ground, she ended up being pulled down with him. She screamed as she suddenly smacked onto InuYasha's back making him yelp in pain twice, instead of once. Kagome gasped, realising what she'd done and rushed to Natsuki and helped her sit up.

"Natsuki! Are you alright! I'm so sorry, i forgot you were kinda attached to him!" apologised Kagome and Natsuki held her forehead in the palm of her hand like she had a headache. InuYasha muffled something into the ground and both girls looked at him, slightly confused. InuYasha pulled his face off the ground and he looked very annoyed.

"What about me? Don't _**I **_get an apology!" exclaimed InuYasha and Natsuki cringed back at Kagome's reaction. Kagome stood suddenly, growling and Natsuki was sure she could see a vein popping out of her forehead. Natsuki fell backwards and scrambled away in fear, not noticing where she was going and scrambled right into the awaiting arms of Miroku, who was grinning like a pervert. Sango growled and flames almost appeared behind her. Sesshomaru turned to look at Koga with a very confused expression and Koga returned the same expression back. Rin suddenly squeezed out from between Koga and Sesshomaru and ran to Natsuki.

"Natsuki, you're crawling into the arms of the pervert!" she exclaimed and Natsuki stopped in mid-crawl, looked up to meet Miroku's eyes and face inches from hers and Sango glaring at him from behind, then blinked a few times in confusion, then shrieked, slapping Miroku on the face and jumping back, landing directly on Jaken. Rin looked at the scene and laughed, then helped a not-so-happy Jaken out from under Natsuki.

Kagome whacked InuYasha hard on the head, making him hold his head in his hands and groaning in pain. Shippo jumped onto Natsuki's shoulder, then looked from Natsuki who was looking very confused to InuYasha and Kagome, then to Sesshomaru and Koga then to Miroku and Sango. He sighed in annoyance, then looked at Natsuki again. She looked down at him, then smiled sympathetically. She then frowned in determination and stood, dusting herself off. She cleared her throat but only Sesshomaru, Koga, Rin and Jaken turned to look at her. Her eye brow twitched in anger, and she felt her blood boil slightly.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" she exclaimed out in a huge burst of anger and everyone jumped in surprise and looked at her. Everyone rushed behind Sesshomaru and Koga then peered behind them to look at Natsuki in fear. She stood there, hands balled into fists, trying to catch her breath from her sudden outburst. She exhaled loudly then lifted her head and smiled at the gang.

"Now that i have your attention, I'd like to bring to your knowledge that we seem to be going no where at the moment. In case you've forgotten, we still have to defeat my brother and father!" reminded Natsuki and Koga scratched his head in confusion.

"I thought we had to protect your brother seen as you and him are the last ones left!" he asked and Natsuki smiled, shaking her head slowly. Her smiled faded and a sad look crossed her face.

"I only found out he existed a few days ago, and he's also who's trying to kill me, he works for my father, who's trying to kill all demigods or something like that" answered Natsuki, looking at the ground in sadness. She heard punches and noises of fighting and looked up to see InuYasha beating the ever loving crap outta Koga.

"You upset her you idiot! You could've asked me and i would've answered exactly the same way and she wouldn't of had to think of him and get all upset, you moron!" hissed InuYasha, repeatedly punching Koga on the top of the head. Natsuki raised a brow as she saw this, and Sesshomaru sighed, noticing nothing had changed.

"Enough punching Koga, i think he gets the message InuYasha!" exclaimed Kagome and she pulled on one of his ears, making him let go of Koga. She let him go the instant he did and they looked at Sesshomaru who was looking slightly annoyed.

"Are we going to get a move on or stand here acting like idiots?" asked Sesshomaru and Natsuki chuckled at his disgusted expression. He looked at her which made her snicker, trying to hold back her laughter. Koga sighed and scratched the back of his head. Miroku walked to Natsuki, put a hand on her shoulder, turned her around and started pushing her away, leaving everyone standing there, dumbfounded. They then realised what he was doing and yelled his name as they ran after them to catch up.

Kagome looked at Sango as they ran and heard her yell to Miroku, "You lecher! Get back here!" InuYasha looked really pissed off, Koga ran after them all, with Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken not far behind. Shippo rode on Kirara's back and was frowning in disapproval. They eventually caught up to Miroku and Natsuki. InuYasha ran past Miroku, grabbed Natsuki and jumped away, leaving miroku running a few metres before he realised she wasn't there. He stopped and then Sango ran straight into him. Miroku rubbed the back of his head as he realised Sango had fallen on him. Sango started sitting up and realised she was on top of Miroku. She froze instantly and her face turned bright red. Miroku had a smug look of his face, and Sango darted off the ground and wrapped her arms around Kagome, hugging her, and looking terrified of Miroku. Kagome froze in position, not expecting Sango to act that way.

Natsuki was still being carried by InuYasha. She looked at the two girls, then looked at InuYasha, then gasped and froze. InuYasha looked at Natsuki with curiosity. She pale blue eyes had become small and the size of the white in her eyes had increased, her pupils incredibly small. Koga looked at the two of them, raising a brow. Sesshomaru did the same and Rin walked over the top of Jaken to them.

"Natsuki? What's the matter?" asked Rin and Natsuki then started squirming, and wriggled out of InuYasha's grip. She fell to the ground and then stood, running into the bushes as fast as her legs could carry her. She rushed through the trees and parted the bushes that scratched at her legs and cut her. She heard the gang yelling at each other and run after her. She entered the clearing nearby and stopped, gasping as she saw a boy her age, with blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin and in a white and blue outfit.

"I thought it was you i sensed, Manuto. Why are you and father so intent on taking my life!" she exclaimed as she glared at her brother. He turned to look at her, then a sympathetic look crossed his face. Natsuki raised a brow in confusion.

"If you come with me and do as i say, you'll find out and might live to tell the tale. Thing is, father's not in his right mind, our step-mother has control over his mind, she's scrambled it. She sent me here to collect you, because believe it or not, she believes that you're the prettiest thing in the world, and she's second. She wants to kill you so she can be number one. She's already the most powerful thing in the world! That's why when she said to kill you or bring you in and kill you then, i couldn't say no, no matter how much i wanted to" explained Manuto. Natsuki's eyes widened slightly, then she felt her shoulders sag. She heard the gang coming up behind her.

"Manuto, take me to them. We have to help father, we have to team up and defeat step-mother! Please Manuto, you can't do as she says, if we work together, i'm sure we'll have enough power!" she exclaimed and Manuto sighed, looking at the ground. He held a hand up and it started glowing. He dashed forward at Natsuki, making her gasp as his hand clamped around her throat. The light became stronger and soon was all that could be seen.

When the light faded, Natsuki found that she was wearing a similar outfit to Manuto's and he had released her throat. She looked at him and noticed he was really close to her.

"That should help you enter the palace, it's made from the only material that the palace's barrier allows in. Once we're inside, we can work on getting your friends inside and past the barrier" said Manuto. Natsuki nodded, understandingly. She then looked at her outfit again and gasped, a slight blush forming on her face. Manuto looked at her in confusion.

"But... why does it have to be so revealing!" asked Natsuki and Manuto's eyes slightly widened. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"That outfit was made for you since birth, so i can't control what it looks like. I've just had it my possession and was told to give it to you so you could enter your rightful home" answered Manuto, feeling sweat form on the back of his neck. InuYasha and the gang burst out from the bushes and Manuto and Natsuki turned to look at them. All the boys suddenly stopped in their tracks, a slight blush forming on their faces. The girls stared at her in awe.

"Wh-what is that bastard doing here Natsuki! Manuto! What the hell did you do to her!" snapped InuYasha, recovering from his initial shock. Manuto frowned at the half dog demon.

"I have done nothing half demon! I merely gave her a present, her rightful demigod clothes that were woven by a priestess since her birth! They have special powers of their own that will enable her to enter the palace of the gods and help me defeat our step-mother and save our father who is under her control" answered Manuto. Natsuki looked from her brother to InuYasha. Everyone looked shocked except for Sesshomaru. He walked forward towards Manuto.

"So what you're trying to say is that you're not evil, and neither is your father, but your step-mother? She's the one pulling the strings?" asked Sesshomaru and Manuto nodded in reply. Natsuki sighed and then felt a presence that shot down her spine, making her gasp in shock. She turned her vision to Manuto and saw he wore the same expression. Everyone had raised a brow at their reaction. Manuto ran a little farther into the clearing, closely followed by Natsuki.

"She's here..." said Manuto and Natsuki looked at the sky as a white light shot fromt he sky and hit the grass in the clearing, making them cover their eyes. When the light faded a woman in her late twenties stood there. She wore a lovely dark purple gown and had long dark brown hair that reached her heels. She had pale skin, blue long earrings and dark purple eyes that seemed to be filled with hatred.

"Step-mother..." whispered Natsuki as the woman stood there, smirking at them in hatred. The gang gasped at her beauty and Natsuki knew this wasn't going to be easy.


End file.
